ErenxAnnie Loneliness
by All4Hiccstrid
Summary: Eren Yeager has had a crush on his fellow cadet-Annie Leonhart for several years now. When suddenly, he learns that she is hiding a horrible secret. She is an enemy-and a traitor. Will Eren put aside his hatred for titans and attempt to understand her, or will he call her out as a traitor to the city? Eren soon comes to realize that sometimes it is not easy to solve a big "issue"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eren looked at the blonde girl sitting alone outside the training grounds, and realized that it was Annie Leonhart. Eren didn't know much about Annie except for the fact that she wasn't a social person, and was known to beat the living daylights out of anybody who ticked her off. In Eren's case, he knew she got angry rather easily. There was something strange about her that Eren couldn't place his finger on. Eren knew that Annie was a strong-willed girl, and that she never smiled. As he watched her sitting there with an almost sad expression on her face. Eren liked the way her blue eyes never wavered. He knew he had to admit the fact that she didn't want anybody in her life, but then everyone knew that Eren was a hard-headed boy, and never gave up. Though, something held him back from telling Annie how he felt.

In fact, there was three reasons why he held back. One, Annie would punch him in the face. Two, he would feel like a fool for telling her if he was rejected. Three, Mikasa would not approve, and most likely strangle him during training. Although Eren respected Mikasa's wishes, he knew that she was a bit overprotective of him. Eren liked that she cared, but she got in the way sometimes. Eren's train of though was interrupted by Annie speaking to him. Annie "Eren? Why have you been watching me?" Eren turned red, and looked at the ground. Annie had never seen Eren Yeager act like this before. Usually, Eren would say something sarcastic, then walk off. Eren knew he had been caught, and realized that this was his chance to tell Annie how he felt. They stood there, looking at one another, unable to speak. It was Annie who broke the silence.

Annie "Okay Eren. Care to tell me why you are so quiet all of a sudden?" Eren couldn't bring himself to say anything to Annie for he saw the other cadets walk across the field, and start combat practice. Eren was thinking about running over to the practice field and taking his spot. Meanwhile, Annie stood there, waiting for Eren to answer her question. Eren just stood there. There was a war going on inside of him. On one side, he wanted to tell Annie he loved her. On the other side, he wanted to say nothing, and run from her with his tail between his legs. Eventually, his cowardice won. Eren ran off, leaving Annie standing there, wondering what had gotten into him. She decided to watch him until he reached his spot on the practice field. When he reached it, she sighed sadly, then walked off to meet up with her fellow squad mates.

Annie was walking to the Military Barracks, cursing herself for letting that boy get close to her without doing anything to keep him away. She knew that her mission was too important to let somebody distract her, although he did seem cute, she could not ignore the fact that she had no room for love in her life, or so, Reiner had strictly explained to her. Annie had been forced to listen to Reiner, for he proven himself to the officials back at Marley that he could make the right decisions in the heat of battle. Annie had never told anyone that they were inside the walls to find the coordinate. They were never told what it was, just that it was important. Annie knew that her people were shifters, powerful titans who could control their titan forms to an extent. She was the female titan, one of out of the very few, who could harden parts of her body into solid diamond, allowing her to shield herself, and pack a serious punch. Although the people behind the walls meant nothing to her, she still felt a connection to their pain of losing loved ones and being driven to the walls, seeking shelter from the titans. Annie was constantly misunderstood, and she remembered when her father told her that no matter what she did, the world would never understand her, or what she was.

Reiner's words hurt Annie more than what being understood felt like. Annie felt something spark inside her every time that Eren Yeager kid approached her, and she couldn't place her finger on what she was feeling. She knew that Eren was trying to tell her something, but his efforts to communicate only annoyed and infuriated her. Annie knew that if Eren realized what she was, he would not be so eager to pursue her. While Annie was getting lost in her thoughts, Eren was sparring with Mikasa in the training field and was getting his ass kicked. Mikasa was his adoptive sister but people claimed they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Mikasa knew when Eren was troubled, and decided to ask him about it after they finished combat practice. Mikasa flipped a weary Eren over her shoulder one last time, and called it a day. When they went on their lunch break, Mikasa questioned Eren "Okay, what's the matter?" Eren gave her a sad look.

Eren started to speak. "I don't know Mikasa…It's about Annie. I have feelings for her, but I'm afraid to tell her how I feel." Eren watched as Mikasa narrowed her dark blue eyes, and her mouth turned into a snarl. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "What?! You do realize that Annie does not let anybody near her. If you ask me, she's nothing but trouble!" Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mikasa! Annie is not trouble, she's just needs to be heard. Or have you even tried to understand who she was, or what goes on in her head?" Mikasa calmed down as quickly as she let her anger flare. She turned sad eyes to Eren. "Your right Eren. Sorry I was so quick to misjudge Annie." Eren accepted her apology, for he knew Mikasa didn't mean it. Eren was determined to figure out Annie's secrets, and set off to find her. Eren walked over to the military police barracks, but was stopped when several scouts wearing 3DM gear flew by on rappelling hooks, and landed in front of Eren. "Trost district is under attack by Titans! They have broken through!" Eren decided Annie could wait. Eren quickly ran to the scout dormitory, where his 3DM gear was lying on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren grabbed his 3DM gear, and rushed to Trost district with six other scouts who was made mostly of the 104th cadets he saw Sasha, Connie, Marco, Mina, Armin, and he saw the Section Commander, Hanji Zoe. Eren rappled over the sixty-meter high wall that led to Trost district, and immediately spotted a seven-meter titan that was standing on the other side of the wall, waiting for him. he spun in a full circle, and shot one of his rappeling hooks into the titans neck, and the other hook was shot into the wall beside the titan. he then pressed the gas on his 3DM gear, and propelled towards the titans neck, swinging his swords down in a perfect arc, cutting a V shape into the titans nape at the back of its neck. He watched with a smug look as the titan slumped to the ground with a thud. he watched as steam rose from the titans body. Moment's later, he could see the outline of a skeleton.

Eren landed perfectly on one of the buildings, and checked to see if the other scouts had the situation under control, and saw that they were having trouble killing the titans that somehow managed to surround them. Mina, one of his fellow scouts from the 104th cadets, was grabbed out of the air by a malicious looking titan. He watched in horror, as Mina struggled to get free, her screams of frustration and panic could be heard for miles. It was suddenly cut off as the titan tore a chunk of her head off with it's teeth. Eren was rooted to the spot, rendered helpless by his inability to react. He could have saved her life, and he knew it. he hated himself for the fact that he just stood there and watched a comrade in arms die. He felt anger cloud all thoughts of logic and reason, and charged blindly at the titan, only to be grabbed out of the air, just like Mina was, and was carelessly tossed down into the titans gullet. He landed in a pool of blood, and wiped his eyes clean. He looked around, and saw that there were dead bodies of scouts everywhere. He started to panic, then calmed himself with a will of steel. He was _not_ going to die like this. He pulled out his sword, and tried to cut his way out of the titan, but instead cut himself as the blade slipped from his fingers, which were coated in blood.

Eren was consumed by rage. He was going to kill every titan in existence, for he needed to avenge his mothers death at the hands of these monsters. He was distracted from his thoughts as Steam rose from the cut on his his arm. He felt a tremendous power rise from somewhere inside him, and he started to see stars. A flash of lightning could be seen, then Eren burst out of the titan. He realized he was a titan! though, he had never felt so powerful, and he seemed to get an insane rage every time he saw a titan. He started looking for titans nearby, so he could take his anger out on them. He rounded the corner of a building, and found a titan reaching for his adoptive sister, Mikasa. He moved forward, stepping over Mikasa's huddled form, and took a stance. He had formed a protective barrier for Mikasa, and the Titan did not like it. Eren roared a challenge at the surprised titan, then charged. His fist came up in quick succession, and smashed into the titans maw, the force of the blow shearing it's head off. He turned around to face Mikasa, and suddenly found himself surrounded by titans. He went on the offensive. Every critical hit to a titan gave Eren an adrenaline rush. The way he fought seemed to deem him worthy to be called a warrior. He never knew he would be the attack titan, one of the most powerful titan shifters. and the power...was _his_.

Annie had responded to the attack on Trost, and she soon found herself speeding towards where the scouts were at. She expected to find all of the titans disposed of, but on the way there, found dead scout's and military police alike. However, their deaths did little to affect her, and she pressed on. She arrived to find several scouts sitting on top of one of the buildings, traumitized. She saw Armin Arlert, Erens best friend, curled up into a tight ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He had a horrified look on his face, and she figured that something had gone terribly wrong. Her curiosity was satisfied when Mikasa Ackerman showed up looking a bit shaken. She knew that Eren had always told her to fight, even when it seemed like there was no hope. He constantly worried her by charging blindly into battle without any regard for his life. It seemed to her, that he was always doing things like that.

( _Earlier_ )

Mikasa no longer had the will to live on, for Eren was the who stood with her through tough times, and pushed her to fight, even when everything seemed hopeless. With Eren gone, ( _assumed by reports of seeing him getting eaten by a titan_ ) she couldn't go on. Eren told her to make him a promise, a promise that if he ever passed on, for her to fight for what remained of their little family. However, she could not find the will or purpose to live on. Giving up at last, she had reached the final straw. She sat on the ground, and waited for the titan to eat her. She watched as the titans hand descended down upon her. Everything was in slow motion, until a giant green eyed titan shot forward in front of her, causing the other titan to stumble back in surprise. Mikasa watched in astonishment, as the green eyed titan roared at the other. To her, it seemed that this newcomer had turned against his own. She realized that the titan standing in front of her obviously did not like the other titans, and watched as they ran at each other. There was a burst of smoke, then she saw that the green eyed titan was still standing, while the other titans head was stuck into a building a few blocks away.

( _present_ )

Annie was busy tending to Armin, when a titan acting berserk, rounded the corner, and started to kill the surrounding titans surrounding them. She noticed that it was throwing a huge temper tantrum, and was flinging the titans around as if they were nothing but children. She watched the berserk titan was finally overwhelmed as it could not fight them off forever. as they watch his arms get ripped off, the abnormal titan that ate Mina, came out from behind one of the buildings. Eren recognized it was the same abnormal titan that killed many of his comrades. Annie watched as the berserk titan threw the small titans off of his body, and charge at the abnormal. His arms were ripped off, and he bit down on the abnormal titans neck, picking it up with ease, then flung it into the remaining titans. Annie then watched as the berserk titan slumped down onto his knees. Annie watched in utter silence as someone exited the titans nape. She realized with astonishment, that it was Eren Yeager. She heard Mikasa squeal beside her, then engulfed Eren into a giant hug. Annie realized that she had found out who the founding titan was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annie went to see Eren in the medical barracks. When Annie walked through the doors of the barracks, she took a left turn and went inside the room Eren was staying in. she didn't realize how badly hurt he was, until she saw that he had literally no arms currently. At least, not full ones anyway. She saw that he had almost regrown partial stubs up to his elbows, and that it was enough to keep him happy for the time being. She walked up to Eren. "Hey, Eren I don't know if you want to talk, but I would like to speak with you" Eren faintly heard her voice from his deep slumber. He couldn't believe his ears. Annie wanted to talk to him? Eren opened his eyes and took a long look at Annie, who was sitting there with a worried look on her face. This was the first time Eren had ever seen her worried about something. He decided to get some things out of his head. "I'm a monster Annie. I said I would kill every titan even though I ended up being one myself." Annie didn't say anything, but kept on staring at Eren with solemn eyes. Eren was starting to get mad. "Aren't you going to say anything? I thought you wanted to talk. Or did you just come here to stare at me and pretend like you care?" Annie could only stare at Eren in silence as he rambled on about how he was a big mistake, and that he could have saved his team from being killed.

Finally, Annie could stand it no longer. "Eren, you're just like me, so quit whining about not being able to save your friends. You would have ended up killing them rather than saving them. Like I said, you and I are no different from each other. I'm also a titan shifter." Eren could only stare in horror at Annie, and take in the horrible truth of what she just revealed. Annie "Think of me what you will Eren. I only ask that you don't misunderstand my motives like so many other people before you." Eren took some time to take in what he just heard. "So, who cares what you want? You are just like the other titans. I can see it now that you don't care about anyone behind the walls!" Annie's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything about me Yeager! Do you know what it is like to be forced to watch your own people lose their humanity? To become savage beasts and kill each other, friends and family alike, without feeling any guilt?"

Eren just looked at Annie with an incredulous look on his face. "What do you think has been happening to my people? If you wanted to help your people, and I'm guessing that's why you're here, you should have just asked. Instead, you enter our walls, bringing titans with you!" Annie was on the verge of punching Eren. "My people have asked yours to help us find a cure, but they refused because we were turning into titans!" Eren refused to give in so easily. Annie "They didn't understand what we were, and refused to help us. You are a titan shifter like me now." Eren liked Annie, but not when she was like this. Annie "Just wait until the people you protected during the Trost attack turn against you." Annie didn't want to hurt him, but if he didn't join the titan's side, her people would die. She was forced to make a decision, for unknowingly Eren had no idea that she knew he had the founding titan living inside of him. Another part of her wanted to help the people behind the walls, for she was sick of watching them get eaten by mindless titans. She decided to stick around a bit so she could teach Eren how to use the founding titan's power that resided inside of him. She stayed with Eren for a few more minutes, then left to go find Reiner and tell him what she planned to do.

Eren was left sitting alone in the medical barracks, and he started to take notice of his surroundings. He noticed that the walls, blanket, bed, and window curtains were white. After he sat there for three minutes, he swore to himself that he would remind the medical staff to never paint anything white again. The room smelled like a funeral home, and the silence was torture. Meanwhile, Annie was wandering the streets, looking for Reiner. She ended up running into Sasha and Connie, who were acting like morons. They were on the practice field and attempting to fight each other, only Connie looked like a praying mantis. And Sasha… well, Annie couldn't figure out what she was doing. To her, it looked like Sasha was trying to launch something at Connie. She wasn't surprised at that, because everyone in the 104th cadet squad called her the "potato girl" and in a way, it wasn't entirely true. What happened was the training instructor Mr. Shadis caught her eating a potato during the honorary attendance salute.

Annie's attention was distracted by a dark figure sneaking across the practice field. The figure passed Sasha and Connie without being seen, obviously. They were too busy acting like morons to notice, or even care. The sunlight hit the figures face, and Annie momentarily saw that it was Reiner. She crossed the practice field as well, and followed him into one of the cities rare pubs. She followed Reiner to one of the tables, where Bertolt was randomly sitting at. Bertolt was old enough to be inside one of the cities drinking pubs. She sat down beside Bertolt just as Reiner did. Reiner jumped at her sudden appearance, for she arrived without warning. Reiner "The fuck?" Bertolt just sat there with a calm demeanor on his face. "I saw her follow you inside. Sorry I didn't warn you." Reiner just grunted in response, and turned to speak to Annie. "So, is he the founding titan or not?" Annie "Of course he is. He just might need to be trained to use his titan form before we head out. Also, I don't think he is willing to come with us." Reiner looked a t Bertolt for reference. Bertolt "We can't do anything about that. We can only grab him and get outside the walls, and get back to Marley."

Annie "There might be a slight complication." Reiner "What?" Annie "If we don't train him, he may end up using his powers in Marley, and end up wiping out half of the city." Reiner and Bertolt though about over what Annie said for a few minutes. Reiner "Very well, you can train him. But you only have a few weeks to train him, got it? Then we are leaving the walls for good." Annie gave herself a discreet pat on the back for persuading Reiner to let her train Eren. She left for the medical barracks once more, and found that Eren was no longer there. He had been let out, due to his titan ability to regenerate wounds and illnesses outside, and inside of his titan form. Eren was hanging out with Mikasa and Armin when Annie found him. She decided to talk to him later, but wasn't given the chance to walk away, because Armin wanted her to help him with something. Armin "Hey Annie, wait up! Can you help me with something?" Annie turned and faced Armin. "Sure, what is it?" she didn't like talking to other people, but she had to make an exception this time. She was led to the underground tunnels by Armin, and started to get suspicious of what they were planning. She stopped at the entrance, and did not take another step forward. Annie saw that Armin kept looking to his left, then his right. He was careful not to move his head in the direction he was looking. What worried Annie even more, was that she had told Eren that she was the female titan, and that must have been enough to get Eren to tell the superiors about her. Annie suspected they were leading her into a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annie didn't move a muscle. She realized that if she went into the tunnels, which she would not be able to transform into her titan form and save herself. It was when Armin finally confronted her that she learned of Erens treachery. Armin "Are you the female titan?" Annie just gave a little laugh. "You already know the answer to that, don't you?" Eren was watching the scene fold out before him. He felt terrible for betraying Annie, but he had no choice. They were not going to take him to Marley to become some test subject, and god knows what else. Armin raised his hand, and seventeen military police ran out from the shadows. Annie reacted swiftly, grabbing one man's arm and swinging him in a circle, knocking down several other attackers. Mere Seconds later, they had her pinned. She activated a ring on her finger, which a small blade shot out of and cut her. Eren and Armin cursed out loud. Armin yelled for the people holding Annie down to run, but his words were cut off from the crackle of lightning, and a few people turned to look at Armin, then were suddenly blown back from a blast of electricity. They were killed instantly. Annie stood there in her female titan form, searching frantically for any other aggressors.

Eren watched as Annie was forced to transform into her titan form. Eren now feared greatly for her safety, as the entire city was now on alert for the female titan. Annie began to head towards the wall and attempted to climb over it. The situation was not looking good for Annie. There were now MP's around every corner, and cannon fire was smashing into her. She had no choice but to fight back, and kill. Annie kicked a cannon into a group of soldiers, wiping them out. Her actions gave her a short break from the relentless attacks. Although, it came with a price. Annie started to climb the wall again, and was confronted by Mikasa at the top. Mikasa "You never should have tried to fight back. Come on. Give up Annie, its over." With those words, Mikasa cut Annie's fingertips off. Annie fell to the ground, and was immediately set upon by angry scouts and military soldiers. They ripped the nape of her titan's neck open, and yanked her from her titan's body, then threw her on the ground. She was suddenly dragged to her feet, and a soldier held a knife held to her throat. Luckily, someone went to her defense, and knocked the people holding her aside with little to no effort. Annie "Eren, why?" Annie was shocked. Why would he do this for her after he betrayed her? That boy just confused her.

Annie watched as Eren took the knife from the soldier's hand, and tossed it aside. "There will be no more killing today, understood?" Levi came out of nowhere, and dropped down in front of Eren. "The kid is right." Levi pointed at several MP's "Take her to the underground dungeons. We'll see what she has to cough up about our enemy in Marley." Eren took a step forward to help take Annie to the underground dungeons, but was stopped by Levi. Levi "Yeager, you can stay where you are. You did inform us that she was told to abduct you by the Marleyan government, and had orders to bring you to them, at all cost. Is that correct?" Eren nodded his head. "Yes." Levi "Good." Eren reluctantly left Annie to stand by Bertolt and Reiner, who showed up just in time to see Annie narrowly escape a quick death from an angry soldier when Eren suddenly intervened. Annie allowed herself to be escorted to the underground dungeons, and did not resist when they place chains on her hands and feet. She looked up one last time as a heavy four-inch thick door slammed shut, blocking out most of the light. The only light available was coming from a small window. She realized she was going to get very lonely indeed.

Annie sat there in the shadowy room, and saw that she was in a high security imprisonment cell. That information alone told her that the military police did not play around with dangerous criminals. Although…she didn't consider herself a dangerous criminal. Certainly not dangerous enough to be placed in such a horrible place like the underground prisons. She wished Bertolt and Reiner would have done something to help her. Especially Bertolt, for his titan form could have simply smashed open a hole in the wall big enough for her to escape through. Annie heard the door being opened, and she quickly turned to see who would come in. It was Levi, and he did not look happy. Annie trembled for a second, then steeled herself for what could come. She knew Levi would want answers, and she would give him none. Levi crossed the dimly lit room with a speed that astonished her. In a split second, Levi had whipped out a chair and slammed it down in front of her. She didn't flinch, like Levi hoped she would. He sat down in the chair and didn't move. She saw that he was thinking of what to ask her, and she knew that Levi always got answers. Except for the first time in his life, Levi would fail to get answers out of a female prisoner, and it would give him doubts about the stubbornness and endurance women could have.

Levi "Why do you want to kidnap Eren?" Annie didn't answer, but her heart skipped a beat when Levi mentioned Eren. Did he know that she liked him? If so, then she had to put Eren out of her mind when Levi mentioned him. Although, the interrogation was about why the Marleyan government wanted the founding titan so badly…enough to the point where they would send three undercover agents to wall Rose just to find it. She looked down at the ground, and didn't say anything. Levi saw her reaction when he said Erens name, and realized a way he could get her to talk. Otherwise he would use torture to get her to talk. She didn't do anything in the past to piss him off, and he didn't like hurting women. However, he had a job to do, and by any means necessary he would get answers out of her. Several hours had passed and Levi had asked Annie hundreds of questions, being sure that they had the word Eren in it. Eventually, he got tired and left the room. He would try again tomorrow. The second Levi left, Annie sat up and swore to herself. He figured out that she liked Eren, and every time Levi said his name, she had flashbacks of when she and the other cadets had been training with their 3DM gear. It made her remember when she had just taken down a practice target. ( _Which is a giant wooden replica of a titan, with a sandbag attached to the back of the neck so trainees could slice the nape and pretend to confirm a kill, enhancing their skills with not only the 3DM gear, but also their teamwork skills._ )

She had gone after another target, and was seventy feet above the ground when Eren bumped into her. They both fell, and Eren grabbed her and pressed the gas valve on his gear when they were twenty feet from the ground, slowing their fall greatly. Eren had put his body underneath her so he would be the first one to hit the ground. Eren ended up breaking a few ribs, while she walked off with a few bruises. She remembered Eren every time Levi said his name, and she hated it. She couldn't let Levi break her, or she would have no home to go to. The scouts didn't want her here after learning what she was, and if she gave information to Levi, she would be called out as a traitor by the Marleyan people, and would be executed if she returned. She had no choice but to push Eren out of her life and mind, and look to herself for comfort. She just needed to stay strong for a few weeks. Then Bertolt and Reiner would come up with a plan and break her out of her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eren attended court the night before, for turning into a titan. ( _Eldians living inside of the city were afraid of titans, even though they were the only race of people who could truly turn into real titans. Eren is an Eldian, as is Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir are. Ymir is mentioned later in the story, but I just wanted to point out that yes…Ymir, the holder of the Jaws titan, is an Eldian._ ) Eren had his hands chained to a post behind his back, and sat on his knees. He was berating himself for not believing Annie when she said that his people would not trust him, once they knew what he had become. All he could think was that he had done justice when he turned Annie in, but felt guilty when he did. Why did he defend her? She didn't do anything to earn his trust. He liked her, but did not understand her motives, or what her intentions were. He hated how he liked her personality, but still did not know a lot about her. Ever since she had been taken to the underground the day before, he couldn't help but worry about her. He literally made Levi lash out in anger when he kept on asking him if he could see her. Eren had managed to move out of the way in time before Levi's fist connected with an innocent MP, who was minding his own business. Eren knew the MP would have complained to his commander about talking to Levi about his behavior, but unfortunately the MP was knocked out cold the second Levi's fist connected with his face.

It was on this morning when Levi was sitting at one of the tables in the officer's lunchroom, when Eren walked in and sat down beside Levi. Levi was finishing up his tea, so Eren let him drink his tea in peace. Levi took his time, and eventually finished. They both turned to go out the door when a loud bang could be heard, and the door caved in a little. Eren rushed over and opened the door, to find Hanji, the section commander. Levi turned around. "What the hell was that about Hanji?" Hanji turned to look at Levi and was squinting her eyes, trying to see him clearly. "Levi, there you are! Um…who's holding open the door?" Levi mumbled under his breath. Hanji spoke. "Have you seen my-" Levi "Don't tell me you've lost your glasses, four-eyes. They are on your head." Hanji blushed. "Oops, My bad. I have to stop leaving them up there." Hanji left the room without another word. Levi looked at Eren and saw that he was about to ask a question, and he had a feeling he knew what it would be.

Levi was not disappointed. Eren "Can I see-" Levi cut him off. "I don't see why not, since you have asked me the same damn question at least two-hundred times in the past twelve hours." Eren almost fell back in shock. He had never seen Levi give in to anybody, besides Erwin. "Wait really?" Eren still wasn't sure if Levi was being sarcastic, or if he was serious. He expected Levi to want something from him if he was going to go see Annie, like her weaknesses, fears, etc. Levi "Yes, really. You can go see her. But you have three hours, and I want you to see if you can't get her to talk. She's been quiet for the past few days, and I haven't had any success in getting her to talk. Besides, she likes you." Eren stopped pacing back and forth, and stared at Levi like he was crazy. "Really? She likes me?" Levi "Yes, I noticed that she would lift her head up when I said your name, and a small smile would show up on her face. It was a smile of happiness. However, I'm telling you, Eren. Don't let it get to your head. She's the enemy, and wants to kidnap you. So, make sure you don't let your guard down when you're around her." Eren nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes sir." Levi "Oh, and on more thing. If you do get her to talk, tell me everything she says, if it pertains to why she wants to kidnap you, and take you back to that damned Marleyan country across the sea." Eren nodded. "Yes sir." Eren then left the room.

Annie was sitting in silence, listening to the people of the underground moving around and living their everyday lives. Meanwhile, she knew that she would never have the life the people inside the city did. For she had been on the run all her life. The only sense of belonging she had was when she lived with her father as a little girl. He wasn't very social towards her, but she enjoyed it none the less. Her father trained her in the art of hand to hand combat, and every time she heard him say "Excellent job Annie. You're starting to do better." She would feel that she had a purpose, for her father's praises were very rare to hear. Sometimes, she would be lucky to hear him say anything at all. When he died, she was forced to leave her home, and become a warrior in Marley. She kept secret the fact that she was an Eldian, in case anyone wanted to kill her out of fear of what she could become. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door started to swing open. Annie sighed in frustration. She didn't want to meet Levi again, for she could not take another prolonged interrogation. Instead of facing the door, she turned to face the corner. She would not make eye contact with Levi again.

Besides the first visit, Levi had always made his presence known to her by simply saying "Ready to talk this time?" but so far, nobody had spoken, and it was quiet. Then she heard the chair being moved, and someone sitting down on it. Eren whispered to himself. "Um… gosh, what was I going to say? Okay, this is awkward. Why did I bug Levi into coming down here when I don't even know what to say to her?" the moment Annie heard his whispering voice, her Heart lurched in her stomach. She realized that maybe if she sat there and did nothing, then he would leave. It was not to be. Eren "So, um Annie, could you explain to me why your shirt sleeves are stained with blood?" Annie held back a frustrated groan. She forgot that she attacked Levi when he let her walk around a bit to get blood flowing back into her cramped muscles. When she tackled Levi to the ground, she had expected it to be easy to get him in a chokehold, make him pass out, then escape the walls. What she didn't factor in was that Levi was not stupid enough to fall for a chokehold. He easily flipped her over his shoulder and onto her back. He then quickly pulled out his sword, and cut off her arms, knowing that they would grow back within a few hours. Yes, they would grow back, but the pain of having her arms cut off was what got to her.

Annie sighed. "It's nothing. Levi just cut off my arms when I tried to get him in a chokehold and escape this stupid prison cell. I can't leave if I tell you anything about Marley. I would be executed." Eren's anger flared. "He CUT off your arms?! What the hell was he thinking? As a matter of fact, what the hell were you thinking, Annie? Do you know what I would have done if I had known about this sooner?!" Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Why would _you_ care what happens to me?" Eren stood up. "Why? Because _you_ care about me!" Annie leaned back in surprise. "What do you mean I " _care_ " about you? You betrayed me by turning me in!" Eren knew he had to tell her why he turned her in. "Look, Annie. I'm sorry that I turned you in. I wasn't thinking straight, and you " _did_ " say you were trying to kidnap me. Although I should have listened to you when you said that my people would turn against me. I felt guilty when I turned you in. I felt guilty before and after I turned you in. I liked you, but I didn't trust you completely. I lost it when you mentioned you were trying to kidnap me. I stood in your defense, and saved you from being killed by that soldier with the knife. Levi made the decision not to kill you, but place you in here so he could perhaps talk to you about why you were doing this." Eren sucked in a deep breath after he finished. Annie just sat there with a sad expression on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Eren attended court the night before, for turning into a titan. ( _Eldians living inside of the city were afraid of titans, even though they were the only race of people who could truly turn into real titans. Eren is an Eldian, as is Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir are. Ymir is mentioned later in the story, but I just wanted to point out that yes…Ymir, the holder of the Jaws titan, is an Eldian._ ) Eren had his hands chained to a post behind his back, and sat on his knees. He was berating himself for not believing Annie when she said that his people would not trust him, once they knew what he had become. All he could think was that he had done justice when he turned Annie in, but felt guilty when he did. Why did he defend her? She didn't do anything to earn his trust. He liked her, but did not understand her motives, or what her intentions were. He hated how he liked her personality, but still did not know a lot about her. Ever since she had been taken to the underground the day before, he couldn't help but worry about her. He literally made Levi lash out in anger when he kept on asking him if he could see her. Eren had managed to move out of the way in time before Levi's fist connected with an innocent MP, who was minding his own business. Eren knew the MP would have complained to his commander about talking to Levi about his behavior, but unfortunately the MP was knocked out cold the second Levi's fist connected with his face.

It was on this morning when Levi was sitting at one of the tables in the officer's lunchroom, when Eren walked in and sat down beside Levi. Levi was finishing up his tea, so Eren let him drink his tea in peace. Levi took his time, and eventually finished. They both turned to go out the door when a loud bang could be heard, and the door caved in a little. Eren rushed over and opened the door, to find Hanji, the section commander. Levi turned around. "What the hell was that about Hanji?" Hanji turned to look at Levi and was squinting her eyes, trying to see him clearly. "Levi, there you are! Um…who's holding open the door?" Levi mumbled under his breath. Hanji spoke. "Have you seen my-" Levi "Don't tell me you've lost your glasses, four-eyes. They are on your head." Hanji blushed. "Oops, My bad. I have to stop leaving them up there." Hanji left the room without another word. Levi looked at Eren and saw that he was about to ask a question, and he had a feeling he knew what it would be.

Levi was not disappointed. Eren "Can I see-" Levi cut him off. "I don't see why not, since you have asked me the same damn question at least two-hundred times in the past twelve hours." Eren almost fell back in shock. He had never seen Levi give in to anybody, besides Erwin. "Wait really?" Eren still wasn't sure if Levi was being sarcastic, or if he was serious. He expected Levi to want something from him if he was going to go see Annie, like her weaknesses, fears, etc. Levi "Yes, really. You can go see her. But you have three hours, and I want you to see if you can't get her to talk. She's been quiet for the past few days, and I haven't had any success in getting her to talk. Besides, she likes you." Eren stopped pacing back and forth, and stared at Levi like he was crazy. "Really? She likes me?" Levi "Yes, I noticed that she would lift her head up when I said your name, and a small smile would show up on her face. It was a smile of happiness. However, I'm telling you, Eren. Don't let it get to your head. She's the enemy, and wants to kidnap you. So, make sure you don't let your guard down when you're around her." Eren nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes sir." Levi "Oh, and on more thing. If you do get her to talk, tell me everything she says, if it pertains to why she wants to kidnap you, and take you back to that damned Marleyan country across the sea." Eren nodded. "Yes sir." Eren then left the room.

Annie was sitting in silence, listening to the people of the underground moving around and living their everyday lives. Meanwhile, she knew that she would never have the life the people inside the city did. For she had been on the run all her life. The only sense of belonging she had was when she lived with her father as a little girl. He wasn't very social towards her, but she enjoyed it none the less. Her father trained her in the art of hand to hand combat, and every time she heard him say "Excellent job Annie. You're starting to do better." She would feel that she had a purpose, for her father's praises were very rare to hear. Sometimes, she would be lucky to hear him say anything at all. When he died, she was forced to leave her home, and become a warrior in Marley. She kept secret the fact that she was an Eldian, in case anyone wanted to kill her out of fear of what she could become. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door started to swing open. Annie sighed in frustration. She didn't want to meet Levi again, for she could not take another prolonged interrogation. Instead of facing the door, she turned to face the corner. She would not make eye contact with Levi again.

Besides the first visit, Levi had always made his presence known to her by simply saying "Ready to talk this time?" but so far, nobody had spoken, and it was quiet. Then she heard the chair being moved, and someone sitting down on it. Eren whispered to himself. "Um… gosh, what was I going to say? Okay, this is awkward. Why did I bug Levi into coming down here when I don't even know what to say to her?" the moment Annie heard his whispering voice, her Heart lurched in her stomach. She realized that maybe if she sat there and did nothing, then he would leave. It was not to be. Eren "So, um Annie, could you explain to me why your shirt sleeves are stained with blood?" Annie held back a frustrated groan. She forgot that she attacked Levi when he let her walk around a bit to get blood flowing back into her cramped muscles. When she tackled Levi to the ground, she had expected it to be easy to get him in a chokehold, make him pass out, then escape the walls. What she didn't factor in was that Levi was not stupid enough to fall for a chokehold. He easily flipped her over his shoulder and onto her back. He then quickly pulled out his sword, and cut off her arms, knowing that they would grow back within a few hours. Yes, they would grow back, but the pain of having her arms cut off was what got to her.

Annie sighed. "It's nothing. Levi just cut off my arms when I tried to get him in a chokehold and escape this stupid prison cell. I can't leave if I tell you anything about Marley. I would be executed." Eren's anger flared. "He CUT off your arms?! What the hell was he thinking? As a matter of fact, what the hell were you thinking, Annie? Do you know what I would have done if I had known about this sooner?!" Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Why would _you_ care what happens to me?" Eren stood up. "Why? Because _you_ care about me!" Annie leaned back in surprise. "What do you mean I " _care_ " about you? You betrayed me by turning me in!" Eren knew he had to tell her why he turned her in. "Look, Annie. I'm sorry that I turned you in. I wasn't thinking straight, and you " _did_ " say you were trying to kidnap me. Although I should have listened to you when you said that my people would turn against me. I felt guilty when I turned you in. I felt guilty before and after I turned you in. I liked you, but I didn't trust you completely. I lost it when you mentioned you were trying to kidnap me. I stood in your defense, and saved you from being killed by that soldier with the knife. Levi made the decision not to kill you, but place you in here so he could perhaps talk to you about why you were doing this." Eren sucked in a deep breath after he finished. Annie just sat there with a sad expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! its theShipper here, and im just typing this to tell you that even though I messed up the first time I tried to post my story...I made some changes to it, making it a bit more interesting for you when you read it.  
**

Chapter 7

Annie was starting to get tired of answering Levi's questions. Although, her determination to be free from her cell kept her going. She was not prepared for Levi's final question. Levi "What are the Marleyans fighting for, exactly?" Annie had to really think to herself. Why was she fighting for the Marlayans? And most importantly, if she was fighting for the Marlayans, then she was helping to wipe out the Eldian race? Annie turned to face him. "I honestly don't know what the Marlayans are fighting for. All I know is that they want the founding titan's power to control the mindless titans and colossus alike, and wreak havoc upon their enemies." Levi nodded his head, and jotted down several more notes before getting up. "Very, well. I'll see about getting commander Pixus to let you defend wall Rose with Eren and Ymir." Annie shook her head in acknowledgement. Levi looked down at Eren, who was fast asleep. "EREN! Get up." Annie pouted. "Wait…does he have to go? Can't he stay a little while longer? It gets lonely in here." Levi sighed, and relented. "Fine, but he must leave in five hours, for that's when his training session with Hanji starts." Annie looked up, startled. "You mean training him in his titan form?" Levi turned to face her. "Yes." Without another word Levi left the room, leaving Annie alone with Eren. Annie suddenly realized just then, that Bertolt and Reiner would kill her if they found out that she gave their identities away.

Levi entered the commander's office. ( _This was where all the commander's, captains, and section commanders could hang out in peace._ ) Everyone was there, and Levi approached Commander Pixus. Levi "Commander Pixus, I got Annie to talk. Well…, Eren did. She told us some interesting and disturbing things. I'll tell you what she said later. Now Eren asked me whether she could join him and Ymir in defending wall Rose." Commander Pixus spat out his tea, and everyone in the room started to shout in anger, hurling insults about Annie at each other. Levi grew tired of the way they talked about Annie. She wasn't a bad person, she was just misunderstood. "ENOUGH!" everyone stopped shouting, and looked at Levi, surprise showing on their faces. Levi "Stop talking about Annie like that. I learned more about her during interrogation than I could have in several years. She's not evil. She just knows to trust nobody, and to follow orders without question."

Commander Pixus "Tell me, Levi. How is that?" Levi glared at Pixus. "The Marleyan government told her to come here. She grew up believing in orders, and refused to disobey them. The punishment for her disobeying a given task, is death. So even if she hated to kill innocent people to complete her mission, she had no choice. She could have chosen to die here, or return to Marley empty-handed, and die there." Everyone in the room started to understand what Annie's motives were that day. Commander Pixus "Why does Eren want her with him?" Levi "Eren and Annie…like each other. Where Eren goes, Annie will follow. It is the same thing with Mikasa Ackerman following Eren, only she follows him to protect him." Commander Pixus started to see the connection. "One question, if I may?" Levi nodded. Pixus "Does Annie's titan form have any special abilities?" Levi though for a second before answering. "So far, she has been able to turn parts of her body into solid diamond. Also, she and Ymir could let us know if Eren uses his founding titan powers by accident. Somehow, they can feel his anger when he releases the founding titan's power. Annie has admitted that she is terrified of Eren's newfound power, which says a lot. The only person that could get her to talk was Eren. She wasn't even scared of me."

One of the female captains by the name of Rico, spoke. "I just don't get one thing. If Eren liked Annie…and Annie like Eren, then why didn't they hang out before all of this happened? Was Annie afraid of something?" Levi caught on to what Rico said in a heartbeat. "Shit! I forgot to mention that Reiner and Bertolt from the one-hundred and fourth cadet core were involved in the mission that Annie had as well. Although, we don't know what titan forms they have, or how dangerous they are." Commander Pixus spoke out for everybody in the room. "We need to go see Annie right away, and see what she can tell us about her friends." Levi "Okay, I'll walk you guys there. Oh, and be quiet when we get inside the building. I wouldn't be surprised to find that they were asleep." Everyone stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. Levi saw that even commander Erwin looked at him the same way the others did. Levi sighed. "Right. I left Eren in there with Annie. He fell asleep in Annie's lap when I was asking questions." Everyone nodded, now realizing what Levi meant when he said "We" earlier.

Annie was leaned up against the wall, with Eren still fast asleep in her lap. She sat there watching him breathe in and out. He occasionally mumbled in his sleep every now and then. She wondered when Levi would get back. Hopefully, she would be allowed to be with Eren and Ymir while they defended wall Rose. She was startled as Eren suddenly sat up, and turned his head towards the door. Annie watched as he rubbed his eyes, then whispered. "Someone is coming." Eren turned out to be right, for the door opened, and Levi entered, with a lot of people following him. Levi "Sorry Annie, but we need to ask you about Reiner and Bertolt. Which titans are they, and are they dangerous?" As Annie looked at Levi, realization dawned on her face. "Wait, you want to know if they are dangerous. Well, that's simple, they could both kill me in my titan form if I fought them. Bertolt is the Colossus titan. He can poke his head over wall rose in his titan form. As for Reiner, he is the armored titan. You won't be able to kill him with your blades. You need a lot of cannon fire to crack his armor, then hit him with your blades. Their weaknesses are that they are both slow in their titan forms."

Levi nodded "Okay. Now do you know why they are slow?" Annie "They were sent with me to smash through wall Maria. Although, I did not take part in that. My job was to find the coordinate." Everyone in the room except Levi and Erwin gasped when Annie revealed who smashed through wall Maria. Annie continued to talk. "Bertolt kicked in the main wall, and Reiner smashed through the secondary gate. If you want to take down Reiner, you will need the attack titan to do it. And if you want to take down Bertolt…well, you won't be able to." Commander Pixus "Are you saying we can't take down one of your pathetic friends?" Annie angrily stood up. "Let's get one thing straight old man. First, they are not my friends. Second, if I can't kill Bertolt, then you sure as hell can't do any better. Thirdly, I trained in Marley with Bertolt. Cannon fire does not hurt him, and he can release steam from his body that will kill anyone that gets too close to him. Lastly, he's not stupid. He will not transform inside the city, and he will wear 3DM gear, so he can disappear into the crowd within seconds when he needs to make a quick getaway. The only downside to his powers, is that the longer he uses them, the weaker he gets." Commander Pixus listened with interest. He let the "Old man" comment slide. "So, let's capture them when they have calmed down." Levi sighed in frustration. This was going to be another long, boring day, just like most of his other days as a wings of freedom fighter.


End file.
